2006-05-10
Intros Alan's team |Adam introduces Lenka Kripac}} |Adam introduces Earl Okin}} Myf's team , and The Black Sorrows, has sold over a million records worldwide and says that his career highlight to date is that he is still alive, please welcome |Adam introduces Joe Camilleri}} |Adam introduces Ross Noble}} Rounds Know Your Product 's nickname | Sassy | Myf | 1 point to Myf's team }} , | No-one }} , , | Earl Okin | 2 points to Alan's team | Ella Fitzgerald }} | Caught in a trap, can't walk out, because I love you too much baby. | Myf's Team | 1 point to Myf's team }} , | Joe Camilleri, Earl Okin | 1 point to each team }} . . . | Joe Camilleri | 2 point to Myf's team | Viva Las Vegas Girls. Girl Crazy. }} Something's Missing and his Orchestra - ____ Love and Cha Cha Cha (Clue: It's good for you) | Bread. | No-one | 0 points to Alan's Team | Cigar. Cigarette's. Bongo. French Bread. Courtney. Muesli. Wine. }} - Living with ____s, Featuring the ____ Power Authority (Clue: They are all women) | Lesbians | No-one | 0 points to Alan's Team | Hoes. Farmers. Manure. Trannies. Lesbians. Girl Power. Girls. }} Samplemania . - Total Control. - . - . - Just The Thing. | Ross, Joe, Lenka, Alan | 2 points to each team. }} - The flowers that bloom in the Spring. - . - . - . - . | Alan, Ross, Myf | 2 points to Myf's team. 1 point to Alan's team. }} Substitute , The Beatles - , Prince - | Alan | 3 points to Alan's team. }} , The Specials - , - The Shape I'm In | Earl, Myf | 1 point to Alan's team, 2 points to Myf's team. }} The Final Countdown is which great... | | Earl | 1 point to Alan's team }} was a hit for which instrumental band | | Alan | 1 point to Alan's team }} was... | | Lenka | 1 point to Alan's team }} from | Ross | -1 point to Myf's team | Squeaky bird song by Arthur Squeaker and the Squeakys }} release while he was... | 1 | Myf | -1 point to Myf's team | 2 }} 's : "She is sorry to be delayed by last evening down in ____" | Lover's Lane, she strayed, madam. | Earl | 1 point to Alan's team }} : "De Do Do Do...." | | Alan | 1 point to Alan's team }} s are there in a bar of 3/4 time. | 3 | Joe | 1 point to Myf's team }} , how bright in the future? | | Alan | 1 point to Alan's team }} Note: Adam incorrectly states that the scores are 9 / 17, indicating that Joe's point was given to Alan's team instead of Myf's team. Ending Earl Okin performs the "original" Nat King Cole version of by . Official description Episode Fourteen (10/05/2006) Ahh, another week, another glittering episode of Spicks and Specks to look forward to. This week Myf's team is full of legends. There's Australian music legend Joe Camilleri and English comic legend Ross Noble who takes us on a ride through the dark recesses of his extraordinary mind. Alan plays host to Decoder Ring singer Lenka Kripac - who does a wonderful 'Substitute' - and another English comedian by the name of Earl Okin. You might remember him from Series 1 singing a Bossa Nova version of 'Teenage Dirtbag'. Again we're lucky enough to have Earl close the show with a song. Also watch out for Elvis. He's alive, living in the Philippines and likes a drink. Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes